


A Musical Affair

by Daredevil_Fangirl



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love, Piano Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daredevil_Fangirl/pseuds/Daredevil_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handsome young music teacher fantasizes about his mysterious new student. A night of passion follows, allowing them to discover a love, raw and passionate, that they never imagined in their wildest dreams, was possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Musical Affair

 

"Thank you sensei! See you again next class!", one of the girls giggled, blushing. The dark-haired handsome young teacher flashed his fan girls a brilliant smile that sent them swooning and closed the door with a sigh.

He looked at the piano dejectedly. He was disappointed...and worried...She didn't come..Kyoko..his newest student. A talented musician and the only student to match his skills on a piano. So far, he seldom had any time for the silly girls who came to him in the name of 'music lessons'. They had little or no interest in music and the only reason he continued his classes was because they paid his bills and fed his stomach. Everything changed when SHE came along. Now he continued his classes and even scheduled extra ones just so that he could see her more often. He sighed again..his piano had been his mistress since he was four..So why was he dreaming about Kyoko?

A gentle smile lit up his handsome features as he remembered her gentle, demure smile, her captivating golden eyes which had a strange hypnotic power over him, those soft full lips which he was longing to bite and kiss....He closed his eyes as he pictured her before him, in her naked glory, calling to him, no begging him, in her sweet, lilting, seductive voice to take her....

The young Sensei was startled out of his reverie by the annoyingly loud ringing of his doorbell. He let out an exasperated sigh and went to answer the door.

He stared at the student standing before him. Kyoko...His lips curved into the tiniest of smirks as he opened the door wider to let her in. She bowed respectfully before entering and taking off her shoes.

"I'm sorry for being late sensei..", she said lazily, looking him straight in the eye, her eyes blazing with challenge and excitement. "I was caught up with something important and decided to come alone later..I hope you didn't miss me?", she asked, batting her eyelids in a wonderful imitation of his fangirl students. But while their flirting usually annoyed him, the sight of this girl looking up at him, wide eyed and the picture of innocence, made his breath hitch slightly. She looked like a puppy, but a sly one because of the knowing smirk on her face. He quickly regained his composure when her smirk widened.

"Take your seat.", he said shortly, annoyed with himself.

"Of course sensei!", she chirruped, with the barest hint of a laugh in her voice. She sauntered gracefully into his drawing room and made her way slowly and deliberately towards the piano, allowing her teacher to devour the sight of her delicious figure and curves. She pulled out the stool and as she sat, her skirt rose up a little, to teasingly reveal the pale, smooth skin that had been haunting him day and night.

"F major.", he said mechanically, leaning against the wall, their eyes never breaking contact.

She nodded and turned her attention to the piano. For the next hour, she devoted her undivided attention to the piano, only looking up when he gave out instructions or corrected her, which wasn't very often.

She truly is a gifted player.., he thought admiringly. Her fingers flew effortlessly across the piano, darting first here and then appearing somewhere else. Her slender fingers seemed to be stroking the piano lovingly, making it emit the sounds she wanted. Sometimes a booming thunder, another time a soft whimper....a growl....a rumble..and finally a magnificent fast paced crescendo to an explosive climax..

He envied the piano. He felt himself grow painfully harder, imagining it was him she was doing all these things to. He listened to the music entranced, his eyes never leaving her long fingers for even a second. He sighed sadly when she had finally finished.

"Beautiful.", he praised her playing. "Flawless..you can go far.."

Kyoko smiled at him, the first real smile he had seen on her face. She looked beautiful when she smiled like that. Her face positively glowed with happiness. The young teacher felt a warm, familiar and aching desire for the beautiful, sweet young woman before him. He longed to hold her in his arms and kiss her with all the love and passion that he felt for her and let her know just what effect her mere presence had on him.

She got up and began gathering her books. "Thank you Sensei.", she bowed again, her voice tinged with sadness. "I hope to see you again next week.."

"What does that mean?", he asked sharply. "Do you mean to say that you might not be coming next time? You've been here only a month!"

He remembered Kyoko's sudden appearance in his class, without any prior notice or telephone call. She just appeared, bang on the day of a class, with a polite request to join his classes and a month's fees in advance. She had intrigued him from day one and invaded his dreams every night.

"I might leave, unless I get another job.", she said sadly. I have no family or means of support. I cannot afford to continue with your lessons any more."

"You don't have to pay!", he burst out desperately. Anything to make her stay!

"That is very generous, but I cannot accept that Sensei. Besides,", she said wryly, "If I am as good as you claim, then there is no need for me to take more lessons is there?"

He gaped at her. He couldn't let her go! He knew about the unmistakable attraction between them. They both knew it. He felt it everytime he touched her fingers. That sharp tingle of electricity and her sudden intake of breath were enough to make him touch her in places far less trivial and more private than her fingers.

She was looking at him, her face still sad. "Have you ever been in love Sensei?", she suddenly asked.

"I still am.", he replied coolly, walking towards her by the piano. He noted the change in her features with faint amusement. Her eyes became distant and cold, and her lips were drawn into a thin, hard line.

"I see.", she said coldly. "And you've just been amusing yourself with me have you?" Kyoko took a step backward, her eyes flaring with a fire of jealousy that he had never seen before. And it only fuelled his desire for her.

He smirked again amused at how dense she was to such an obvious hint. "Are you jealous?", he asked. He was sure of one thing now. She did feel something for him. Enough to be jealous at the slightest hint of another girl.

She continued to glare at him. "Have you ever been in love before?", he countered and regretted it immediately.

Her face was replaced by an irreplaceable mask of fury and pain. "Do not remind me!", she hissed. "I was a fool! I worshipped him! And he threw me out of his life! For his own selfish ambitions!"

Tears sprang upto her eyes. "I thought I had discovered love again..but I am sorry sensei! I'm just not ready for another heart break!"

She grabbed her bag and was about to storm off when he grabbed her wrist and and pushed her roughly back onto the piano. She yelled with fury and pain as she hit the keys, the sounds of clashing notes filling the room. Kyoko's shout's were silenced as her sensei crushed her lips with his.

Kyoko stiffened when she felt his tongue force its way into her mouth. Her body felt as though it was on fire, and the kiss was eating her up from inside, dominating her, lighting up her body with life, and desire for the man kissing her.

She struggled against him, but he was too strong for her and had her trapped completely against the piano, crashing more notes as he did so. He bit her lips with a savage gentleness that Kyoko never knew was possible. He played with her tongue till it drove her mad. Kyoko found herself wanting more and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she kissed him back fiercely..desperately...determined never to let go.

He groaned into her mouth as her slender fingers ran through his hair, under his shirt, and raking his chest. He pulled away from the kiss to take in the look of complete bliss on her face..pleasure because of him.

She looked up at him, love and desire for him burning in her eyes. He gently lifted her in his arms and kissed the crook of her neck. She closed her eyes, and gasped when he suddenly bit her, leaving a kiss mark.

"Did he ever have this effect on you?", he growled staring down at her with hooded eyes. "Could he ever kiss you like this, have you moaning in my arms like this, or love you like I can?"

Kyoko shook her head as she snuggled up to his chest. "Thank the Gods he couldn't", she whispered, pressing her lips against his.

He looked down at his love joyfully and finally said, "I love you Kyoko."

Kyoko looked up at him wide eyed. "I love you ..t..too", she said biting her lip.

With a triumphant smile he carried her to his bedroom. He gently set her down on his bed and sat beside her. He pulled her closer and began to kiss her, while slowly unbuttoning her shirt and stripping her off her remaining clothing. His lips hungrily explored the newly revealed skin that had been hidden from his eyes for so long. He pulled away for a moment, slowly taking in the beautiful sight of her luscious naked form, waiting for him eagerly, practically screaming at him to take her.

He tore of his clothes with an urgency that screamed of bone melting, scorching, animalistic sex, and was on top of her again, his lips claiming hers for a sweet, gentle kiss before moving on to her neck, her breasts and every bit of her skin he could reach. Kyoko sighed as he lay atop her, his arms tightly around her, kissing her, teasing her, licking her and loving her. Her nipples were hardened with his attentions and she wanted more.

"Yes!", she moaned running her fingers through his hair up and down his body, stroking his manhood and making him groan with pleasure. He was like her piano now, reacting to her fingers and their caresses like how she wanted him to. He looked down at her sweat covered body and the hungry look on her face sent the blood rushing to his already hardened manhood.

Kyoko let out a cry of pleasure when he entered her and thrust into her again and again, as her moans grew louder. "Yes Sensei!", she groaned, digging her nails into his back. "Faster...please.." Her moans were music to his ears and he pounded into her harder, ignoring the twinge of pain as she dragged her nails across his smooth back, losing all sense of time and reason as he poured his love into her. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, letting out a squeal of surprise when he pulled her up into a sitting position.

Wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, she hugged him to her soft mounds,oh, so close, silently begging him to lavish his attentions on them again.

Taking the hint, he sucked her nipple hard, while he drove into her sweet, hot and dripping wet pussy, reveling in the delightful sensation of her tight walls calming around his shaft.

Kyoko buried her face in his neck as he drove her to the edge with his exquisite love making. Her body exploded with a euphoria she never thought was possible and she let out the most erotic screams as together they reached their climax.

"SENSEI...!", she finally screamed, before collapsing into his arms, feeling exhaustion slowly creep over her.

They fell back on the bed curled up in each other's arms. They lay there together, silent for several minutes, basking in the glow of their love.

Kyoko turned to him and kissed him gently. "Thank you sensei.", she sighed. "I love you."

"Call me by my name.", he corrected her gently. To his surprise, she flushed deeply, and buried her face against his chest.

"What's the matter?", he asked in concern. She looked up at him shame facedly and finally mumbled, "I don't know your name.."

"How did you know about my classes then?", he asked in surprise.

She shrugged. "After the break up, I just needed some distraction. My friend comes here, so I joined up."

He looked at her lovingly and finally said, " Call me Reino.."

* * *

 

The next day, Kuon woke up to his beautiful wife serving him breakfast in bed. "Thanks for rehearsing with me Kuon.", Kyoko said , her eyes twinkling. "Though I don't remember the sensei Reino pulling Kyoko into bed being a part of the script...Anyway, you were right about my character 'Kyoko' being similar to me."

Kuon pulled her closer for a morning kiss. "Glad I could help.", he said smiling. "Just wish my character was called something other than Reino.."


End file.
